


The Black Book

by fluid_princex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Diary/Journal, Fucked Up, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_princex/pseuds/fluid_princex
Summary: everyone tells me that writing my feelings will make me feel better so here they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before every piece i'll say why i wrote it and give warnings that apply to that piece.
> 
> \-------
> 
> a girl in my math class said something awful to a trans boy.
> 
> this one might get bloody

For someone like her torture is required. The first thing to be removed from her are her breasts. One to be cut off with an electric carving knife the other with a 6 inch belt sander. Her womanhood made unrecognizable by a 9 inch stiletto switchblade. Make sure it's demolished beyond repair, completely unfixable. Filth like her don't deserve to breed. I can imagine how she'll scream and cry and beg for me to stop, for it to be over already. She'll probably want to die but I'm not done yet. I want her to bleed a little more for me. I want to see it all over my arms and feel it oozing down my throat. And before I leave her in front of a hospital I'll brand her with a rose at full bloom surrounded by thorns accompanied by a beautifully elegant 'S' in cursive. If she lives it'll remind her of our night together and if she dies there's one less filthy little shit stain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes my thoughts wander when I'm with her.

When she flashes that blinding smile I think about pulling her teeth out to keeping it in my pocket.

When her laugh rings through the air my hands itch to wrap around her throat before anyone else can hear the angelic sound.

When I see her sleeping it makes me want to grab a pillow and make that peaceful face permanent.

When she looks at me with eyes full of fire I want to put them in a jar to preserve their tanzanite hue.

When her tongue darts out to wet her lips I long to follow the movement with my own mouth.

When she grips me in a hug it makes me want to tear flesh from bone and crawl inside so we can be closer.

I'm just so in love with her. I hope that one day I might be able to call her mine.


End file.
